


Porn and Beach

by httpqueen12



Category: One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hot Sex, Kinky Niall, Niall Horan - Freeform, Niall sex, Niall smut, Niall smut imagine, Top Niall, hot niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpqueen12/pseuds/httpqueen12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are strolling during the cold night in the beach and you just heard some zipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn and Beach

**Author's Note:**

> NOT THAT GOOD BUT ITS LONGER THAN MY PREVIOUS WORK SO UM... :--)

Y/N pov

It was a cold night when I want to get out of my and (y/friend's/name) hotel room, wanting to stroll around the beach.

"Hey (y/friend's/n) I'm just going to walk around the beach, okay?" I said to my friend.

"Yeah sure, don't be late!" She said. 

"Lol, okay fine." I said, rolling my eyes since its already 9pm and well, its almost late.

The breezy air blew gently in my skin as I hear an unzipping of something. I guess its a bag from someone.

But then, I realised its a zipper of someone's pants because I heard some moans.

A manly moan.

In curiosity, I decided to walk to the hut where the sound came from. I saw a blonde guy wanking off when I peeked in the window.

He is pretty much hot, to be honest. And I don't know, I just feel like sluttish tonight.

I poked his arms in the window, and fuçk. He is big.

"OW!" He manly shrieked, closing his zipper and laptop-- which probably contains pørn-- and took off the earphones from his ears. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. Well, um, I'm just strolling around. I'm pretty much bored in my hotel room so I ended up here cause damn boy, you're a moaner." I smirked and he rolled his eyes, fixing his things.

"Didn't let me finish, tsk. Bítch." He whispered to himself, but obviously I heard him.

"You know I can help you finish, right?" I told him and he looked at me like telling me 'wtf are you serious?' I giggled lightly, "So. I'm (y/n)."

He looked at me eye to eye. "No." The blonde boy said and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, bland." I said then left him alone in the hut.

*****

"Ugh! He is so annoying, (y/friend's/name). Look, I was the one who offe--"

"You know, (y/n)? Sleep. He is an àsshóle, yeah. And blah blah blah. For fuck's sake. Its 10pm!"

I pouted. "Fine." I said and my 'lovely' friend smiled at me.

"Nightie, (y/n). Love you, I'm so sleepy!" (Y/friend's/name) yawned. I sighed.

"Guess I have to sleep." I muttered to myself.

*****

That night, I don't really slept. Well, I went to the 'barzone' of this resort. I just wanna have a little drink... By myself.

In disappointment, the blonde bland guy is here.

"Look! It's (y/n)!" He said and I rolled my eyes, ordering a drink, then took a gulp of it after it was given. Then a sip, and sip, and I just let the intoxicating feeling flow through me.

"Heyyy, would you want to help me finish now?" The blonde whispered on my ear. Which is pretty hot for my liking.

His accent (which is Irish and same as mine too), which I'm pretty used to, is just... Good. And accurate for his face and fück. I think the vodka made an impact on my brain.

"Come on, give me the favor." He said, nibbling my earlobe and shît, I moaned. "I think that's a yes? I'm Niall, babe."

I was palpitating when I realised I nodded to his offer. I just can't wait anymore.

Niall paid for our drinks afterwards, then next thing I knew is we're walking to his hotel room.

"Ya know, I'm not so drunk. I just wanna finish, really." Niall said. "I think I want to cüm inside you too."

And fuck, his dirty talk just made me turned on. "Fuçk, Niall can we just do it already?" I asked and without hesitation, he locked the door when we entered then he stripped his clothes but staying in his boxers.

I gaped at his toned body. It's not that much  but he is fuckìng sexy and he looks so fuckàble.

"Like what you see, huh?" He chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Can we j--" Niall cut me off by kissing me in the lips. Soon, we are kissing with tongues while Niall teases me by touching my waist, bum, and the sides of my tits.

We pulled away to catch our breaths and he pushed me to his bed.

"You look so raw, (y/n). Wanna eat you." He said while I moaned at his words. Niall kneel down  between my thighs and I spread my legs for him. 

He smiled then pulled my shorts and knickers off , then  he commanded me to strip my shirt and bra. I obliged and then he licked my pussy after awhile, then the silence was replaced by my moans and screams.

"N-niall, I'm gonna çum." I told him and his left hand clenched in my left thigh then the right hand traveled to my stomach, then to my boobs. He also thrust his tongue to my pussy faster which made my release so easy. After some pinches to my nipples and few more lick of my cūm, Niall stood up then sat beside me.

"Its your turn to pleasure me, hon." He said, pulling off his boxers and throwing it somewhere  in the room. "Suck." Niall pointed at his dīck which I knew wouldn't fit in my mouth and is extremely hard. But then, I want him so it was my turn to kneel down and positioned myself to his throbbing coçk.

I firstly licked the tip then Niall groaned in pleasure. I giggled then he begged me to continue and that's the time I bobbed my head up and down his diçk. He moan so loud , and yeah. He is a moaner.

"Fuck, (y/n) please do it harder. Faster." I did as told and I felt his cöck twitched. I mentally smirked and touched his balls. "Shít! Go more" Niall moaned and I pinched his balls while still bobbing my head up and down. "More, more, more. Fuçk, I'm gonna cūm!"

I hummed then afterwards, he cummed in my mouth but then I pulled away so he came his other semen in my face.

"Shît babe, you're so good." Niall said , panting and I smiled.

"Can you fuçk me now?" I asked politely and Niall chuckled,nodding.

I gladly lay on the bed while he got a condom and a lube in his bag and soon, he was fingering me  and no joke. His hands have magic.

"Do you know how to put a condom?" Niall asked while I nodded. Good thing I listened to my sex ed teacher year ago. "Can you put it for me, baby?"

I don't respond but instead I pecked his lips and got the condom from his hand.

I put the thing in his cøck and smiled at him.

"Ready?" He asked and I giggled.

"Of course." I said.

I whimpered at the pain.

Okay, this is my first and I'm a virgin. Well,not now.

"You okay?" Niall asked and I smiled but failed to show I'm okay when he thrusted hard.

"Oh, am I your first?" He asked and I nodded. "Lets take it slow. I think the reason why you're horny now is that because you have not experienced it yet,huh?"

I giggled and said "yeah, but can you please move?" He obliged and after few thrusts, the whimpers became moans and the pain became pleasure.

"Gotta make you feel so good. You gotta feel sore, (y/n)." Niall whispered and I rolled my eyes.

"Like I care? At least I'm having fun." I said and I moaned when Niall made a love bite below my jaw line. I tilt my head to the left to give him more access in my neck and soon he was planting hickeys while thrusting. Later, his thrusts tilted to the right .

"Fuçk!" I moaned, feeling good at that part of my pussy where Niall thrust that I never knew existed. He kept thrusting there and I knew my climax is near.

"Gonna cúm, Ni." I told him and he muttered "Wait for me." And I hold it back. "Çum!" I did as told and felt his semen flowing in his condom.

"Baby, it feel so good inside you." He panted, thrusting a few more before he parted. I whimpered at the emptiness and sighed.

"Maybe I should leave now?" I said, sitting up and when I tried to walk, I limped.

"You can't, (y/n). Can you?" Niall asked and I shook my head. "Okay now. You better stay here. Do you have someone with you?"

"Yeah, my friend." I answered and he nodded.

"We'll just tell her tomorrow what are we and what we did." Niall said and just cuddled me to sleep.


End file.
